Chained to You
by SilentTaboo
Summary: I need you to take this and get out of here. If the government finds it, there is no telling what havoc their curiosity can bring with the Shard. The Prime is coming. He'll be here soon, and then you need to give this to him. He'll know what it is and what to do with it. Tell him you're my daughter, and he'll protect you.
1. The Shard

Chained to You

By, SilentTaboo

Disclaimer (for entire story): I'm going to be realistic: I don't own it.

Chapter 1: The Shard

"Ember Ashton do you really want to play this game?" Asked the sadistic Sector Seven agent as I held my breath hoping he wouldn't find me.

"You saw what running got your father. Just give us the Shard, and we'll leave you alone…-ish." I shook my head from where I sat against dumpster.

I knew better than to listen to listen to him. He and the gun he carried were the reasons I was covered in my father's blood. I put a shaking hand over my mouth to muffle the sob escaping my throat. Why did my father have to take that job? Why did he take the Shard?

My hand went to the black heavy chain around my neck that held the shard as I remember the instructions my father had given to me earlier that night when he knew we didn't have time to run and Sector Seven had finally found us.

"_I need you to take this and get out of here. If the government finds it, there is no telling what havoc their curiosity can bring with the Shard. The Prime is coming. He'll be here soon, and then you need to give this to him. He'll know what it is and what to do with it. Tell him you're my daughter, and he'll protect you." He looked at me with a hint of regret. "There was so much I never told you Em. So much you need to know. Now there is no time, and you'll have to figure it out on your own. Remember, I love yo-" He was cut short by a gunshot, and my world was turned red._

I heard a radio voice come from about where the Agent was 10 yards away, "Simmons where are you?"

"In an alleyway off of Tenths Street." The agent replied.

"Have you caught the kid yet?" The voice asked in a rather annoyed mannor.

"No, still no sign of her." Simmons replied. We're going to send Wheeljack's body for testing back at base and search the house for the Shard. Plus where has the kid got to go? She'll show back up here eventually."

"Roger that. Over and out." Simmons said swearing under his breath.

"You win this round kid, but when we find you, you are going to wish you came quietly." I let out a silent shaky breath before sagging against my shelter.

What was it about the rock around my neck that was so important my father had to die for it? Why did they shoot him? Didn't they know I needed him? There was so much I wanted to ask him. So much he promised me we'd do once this "Prime" had come and solved everything. So many promises broken by that solid _"bang"_.

I curled up where I lay and began to sob. Why couldn't this Prime have come sooner? Why couldn't he have saved my father? Just why?

I cried myself to sleep long after I ran out of questions, my father's blood drying on my skin.

* * *

I woke up groggy, with an intense headache, swollen eyes, and throbbing sinuses. I sat up slowly rubbing my sore head trying to figure out what had woken me. I heard a car door slam and an engine shut off.

So that's what woke me. I stiffened hoping it wasn't Sector Seven again before peeking out from behind the dumpster. What I saw baffled me. There were two teens, probably about five years older than me standing in front of a new Camaro.

What were they doing in the alleyway? I didn't have to wait long as the scene got even more confusing. A semi truck pulled up in front of the teens and began to change into a giant metal man. The teens looked just as confused as I was.

My head gave a particularly painful throb as I became quite certain I was hallucinating. This couldn't be real, could it?

I ducked back behind the dumpsters as I heard more engines closing in. I didn't know if these guys were friendly, and quite frankly, I didn't want to learn the hard way.

I heard metal scraping metal before a metallic smooth voice asked, "Are you Samuel Witwicky, descendant of Arcibald Witwicky?" I didn't hear the answer as more metal scraped metal.

"I'm Optimus Prime. We are Autotonimus Organisms from the planet Cybertron." The thing said after a moment, and I could feel my heart stop.

Prime? This _thing_ was what my father wanted me to hand my safety and the shard to? _Really?_

"Hold up Optimus there something here." Another metallic voice said with a light British accent.

My heart started again and began to make up for lost time as the metallic beings became really quiet.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"A human… I think. There's something off about it."

"Do you know where it is?" I could almost feel my heart beating through my chest now. I put my head in my knees and tried to even my breathing.

++Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW++


	2. Meeting Prime

Chained to You

By, SilentTaboo

**THANK YOU:** Holy noodles you guys are awesome! It's only been a few days and I have gotten so many responses, follows, and favs not just for the book but for me as an author it makes my head spin! Keep it coming guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

_Recap:_

"_Do you know where it is?" I could almost feel my heart beating through my chest now. I put my head in my knees and tried to even my breathing._

Chapter 2: Meeting Prime

I heard no response, but the sound of metal feet hit the pavement grew louder as one of the metal beings came much closer.

Then he stopped.

And I held my breath.

A few seconds past before I heard a loud whirl and my dark hiding space was bathed in a blue heat. I looked up shakily to see a canon I could probably climb in pointed at my face and a 20 foot grey, robot cybertro-thingy looking none too happy to see me.

"It's a female organic youngling, Prime. What are my orders?" The gray metal being asked.

_Please don't say shoot. Please don't say shoot._ I thought too afraid to actually voice my opinion.

"Bring her here." I heard the deep calm voice answer.

The grey metal being put away his canon and grumbled before reaching a large hand towards me to grab me. This was about when I unfroze and my common sense kicked in.

I needed to run. Trick was telling my legs that.

I ducked under the large hand barely managing to miss getting grabbed and darted to the left.

The metal being growled, if that was possible, "Come here you. Stay still!"

"NO!" I screamed as I was grabbed from behind by my shirt. Lucky for me it wasn't Mr. Canon Grouch. It was the teen boy I saw climb out of the Camaro earlier.

I tried desperately to break free of his grip, but he had picked me off the floor and locked one arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist effectively pinning my arms to my side.

However, that didn't stop me from trying.

I threw my head back and heard a crack that I'm sure was his nose. "AH! Mikaela help me with this will you would you?"

"Fine, but if she kicks me it's your fault." She approached cautiously unsure of really how to help as I continued to struggle.

"Hey. HEY! Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." I stopped struggling to look in her face. I had to know if she was lying.

Her brown eyes spoke of fear and confusion, but not lies. That was enough for me. It took me a moment to realize I tears were falling down my face, and probably had been since I had been found by the gray being.

'Mikaela' stood studying me with growing horror. "Oh, thank you." The boy holding me panted. "She's calmed down."

"Sam, take a look at her. She's covered in blood."

"What? What do you mean covered in-" He didn't finish his sentence and I could feel his eyes on me.

Thinking about where the blood came from caused a sob to rip from my throat. I didn't want to think about it. To think of how my father's expression froze as I caught him, screaming his name to a night that cared nothing for me or whose blood had dried on my skin.

"Oh, my-"

"What is wrong?" Prime asked the teens.

"She's covered in blood." Makaela answered him, her answer still confusing him slightly. Then she directed her attention to me. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "Did you hurt someone?"

I shook my head again. "Then what happened?"

"It's m-my f-father's. He wa-as sh-shot last night." I answered in a broken whisper.

Her eyes hardened as she nodded. "I see."

That the robotic beings seemed to understand. Prime hummed before speaking. "So you have seen war."

I nodded trying to get a grip before remembering my father's last words again. "Are you Prime?" I asked needing conformation.

"Yes." I could see his and all the other beings guards being bricked up again.

"My father said you were coming. We have been waiting for you." The grey one's canons came out again, and 'Sam's' hold on me tightened.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we- I have something for you. My father said that you would know what it is." Optimus seemed to contemplate this.

"Do you have it with you?" I nodded. "Do you promise not to run or give trouble if you are released."

"Yes."

"Release her, Sam. Let's see what it is this human was told to give." When I was set back on the ground, Sam rubbed his arms and reached up to inspect his nose.

I reached up a shaky hand to my neck unclasping the black heavy chain there. The Shard became visible as I pulled it out from under my shirt.

As I stared at I heard a faint frantic whisper that seemed to bounce off of everything. I ignored it holding it up for the others to see.

"Optimus, is that-"

"Ratchet! If it is do you wish to say the name here?" The one that had spoken eyes widened as he looked at Prime.

"No of course not." The other said.

"How did _she_- an _organic_- get _that_?" Asked the silver one.

"I do not know." Prime thought for a moment. "What is your name girl?"

"Ember." I answered confused by their conversation.

"Ember, who was your father?" The question shocked me somewhat.

"My father's name is Wheeljack Ashton, but his friends called him Jack." There were a few loud intakes of air and I looked at them confused.

Prime just hummed. "I thought so. I sent on a mission to search for it years ago. When he didn't return and we hadn't heard from him we assumed he had died.

He bent down so I could hand him the shard. However as he got closer, it began to glow blue and heat up. My eyes widened. This piece of rock had never done anything but give me trouble before.

What was it doing?

I heard a loud whisper as the stone glowed blindingly bright. _"It was never meant to be yours Optimus Prime!" _

Then my world went black.

++Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!++


	3. Vessel

Chained to You

By, SilentTaboo

THANK YOU: Ok so I have gotten a bigger response for the last chapter than I did the first. *0* Thanks so much guys for all the reviews favs and follows! I really appreciate it and it definitely helps me update faster.

Recap_: I heard a loud whisper as the stone glowed blindingly bright. _"It was never meant to be yours Optimus Prime!"

_Then my world went black_.

Chapter 3: Vessels

After my abrupt absence from consciousness, I noticed I was floating. Not exactly weightless, as a matter of fact I felt like something heavy was sitting on my chest, but I was definitely floating. A pitch black blanket of nothing surrounded me, and if it wasn't for the something heavy, I felt I could probably be content to be there forever.

But the weight was there and the longer I floated the heavier it got, and I was slowly becoming aware of a burning white hot feeling where the weight was as well as on my palm where I last remembered the Shard being.

Where was I?

"_Temporarily you're in my conscious, young one." _Said the same loud whisper I had heard before the blue flash that had driven me to this heavy dark place.

I was still confused.

"_I'm what you call the Shard and what the Cybertonians call the last remaining piece of the Offlinedecider, or to you humans the Deathdecider."_

That didn't sound good.

"_I'm neither good nor evil. In some instances death is a good thing. But my original purpose has been corrupted by those desperate for the power over another."_

Well this was definitely freaky, and that explanation kind of made since. But if this thing is the "Deathdecider" why was I here?

"_You were going to hand me to a Prime. I have never been used well by a Prime. They think too much of the big picture. Helping the whole and forgetting that the immediate picture may not be the long term goal. Also my current vessel has been stretched too thin and maintains a vulnerable state in an effort to hold me. I have brought you here to give you a proposition. But I will not force it upon you. It will be completely up to you to accept or deny."_

Well that was a scary thought. "What do you want?" I asked out loud for the first time.

"_As I said my current vessel is stretched thin trying to contain me. My power is often all that holds that metal shard together. I am in need of a new vessel. The last true vessel I had was inanimate, unable to think, feel, or protect itself without an outside force. However, I was betrayed time and time again by those that had promised to protect me, not to use me for the wrong reasons, and not allow me to be used by others for the wrong reasons. As time went on my 'protectors' believed they had grown wiser than I when it came to my powers._

"_You are young from a young species. You have no desire for me. You no almost nothing of me except what I have told you. Now that you know what I am even without knowing what I can do you fear me. That is a good thing. I ask that you become my new vessel. In return I will give you information to the questions you have wondered of since your father's death and answers to most of your future questions."_

It wanted me to house it because I was young and ignorant? How would that benefit it any better than if Prime, the one my father said would fix everything, protected or 'housed' it.

I was sorely tempted to say no outright. The thing had caused me enough trouble. Because of it, my father was dead. Because of the Deathdecider, I was being head hunted and meeting robotic beings.

But the questions my father's death left me with were tearing me apart from the inside out. Why did he have to die? How did the Prime know of him? Why did my government want it? Why did they want me? What did my father never tell me?

My list just went on. This thing said that it had the answers. It would tell me if I helped it.

"How long would you be in me?" I asked it.

"_For a very long time, longer than a human's lifespan, longer than a Cybertronian's. You would see the end of many. I feel I must warn you of that. The only constant you would have over the thousands of years would be me."_

The weight on my chest seemed to double, and I bit my lip. Thousands of years, not a month or two. Was that really a good trade?

Plus how would I live that long? I was human, right? Humans are lucky to live 100 years let alone thousands.

"_My existence in you would stop your aging process physically, emotionally, and mentally. Essentially you would be as you are for as long as you were not killed. My existence in you would also make you harder to kill long with a few other advantages. You would not have a normal life by any standard."_

I nodded. Ok, so nothing new there, but if I let this thing live in me, who would take care of me? I would be eleven forever. An eleven year old can't provide for themselves.

"_That will be answered with time; however, I promise never to leave you uncared for. You will have all you need."_

Ok. I guess the true question would be how badly I wanted my questions answered and if I thought I could live with my decision.

_Could _I live with myself if I said yes? What if I said no?

I really wanted my answers. I would do almost anything to get them.

Did this count as almost anything?

"_I see you have come to your decision. Will you become my vessel?"_

I bit my lip for a second feeling the weight and burning on my chest inhibit my ability to speak for a moment.

"Yes." I forced out.

It sighed. _"Thank you."_

The weight on my chest and the burning in my chest cavity and on my palm increased tenfold. I heard someone screaming and felt leather under me.

++Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!++


End file.
